1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel reactive dyestuff with a N-alkylamino bridge group and, more particularly, to a novel reactive dyestuff suitable for exhaust dyeing, cold batch-up dyeing, continuous dyeing, printing and digital spray printing materials that contain hydroxyl group or polyamine fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
An azo dyestuff, where the chromophore thereof is composed of azo components and coupling components, can be widely employed and used as a reactive dyestuff for heavy color dyeing, such as red, navy, blue, black and so on, owing to its broad color gamut and high extinction coefficient.
Currently, the development of reactive dye is moving towards warm dyeing, higher fixation and better build up to meet the economic demands. Since sulphato-ethyl-sulphone (SES) reactive groups cannot meet customers' demands for cotton dyeing due to their poor resistance to alkaline, monochloro triazine (MCT) type dyestuffs are usually used for dyeing. However, the use of monochloro triazine (MCT) type dyestuffs in dyeing consumes more energy and the dyed materials exhibit poor water fastness.
For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,552,532, 5,931,975, 5,717,078, 5,837,827 and 5,831,038, such dyestuffs are developed.
However, the build up, hue-shift, levelness and wash fastness of the aforementioned novel dyestuffs cannot meet the market requirements. Thereby, it is desirable to improve the aforementioned properties.